1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing methods and external-image devices, and in particular, to frame updating of an external-image device and the related processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic devices today employ displays. Sometimes, for the purpose of easy portability, the displays are made to be small, and they are installed in portable electronic devices such as netbooks, which are mainly used to surf the Internet; tablet PCs (personal computers); or mobile phones. Nowadays, the processing capability of portable electronic devices is greatly improved, and thus they can provide high-resolution images to be displayed on an external display via an output interface.
The external display may be any LCD (liquid-crystal display) monitor, as well as televisions, projectors, and the like. A typical interface being utilized to connect to the external display may be any DVI (digital visual interface), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), Thunderbolt, or the like. Another typical way to connect to the external display is to provide an external video adaptor, in which one end connects to the portable electronic device and the other end connects to the external display, such that the images received from the portable electronic device are further processed and output to the external display.
Although it is convenient to output the image to an external device through the USB interface, the transmission rate of a USB interface is often limited such that the refresh rate of the external display is insufficient.
Thus, an efficient method of processing for the external-image device is needed in order to provide more convenience and efficiency to the user.